Sugar Cube
by Sparkly Boo
Summary: This is a tale from long, long ago.


**Inspired by Hoshino Lily's **_**Harem de Hitori**_**.**

* * *

><p><em>This is a tale from long, long ago.<em>

_There was once a small country. _

_It was a kingdom so small that you had to strain your eyes looking at a map, and then you'd eventually find it. _

_In the center of that kingdom was a small castle._

_In the small castle lived the kingdom's young king..._

… _and a few servants..._

… _and just a few concubines._

* * *

><p>One day, the king called for a concubine.<p>

"Thank you for summoning me tonight, Your Majesty."

"Your name?"

"I am called Sakura."

"Sakura... That's a rare name. As a reward for tonight, I wish to give you a present."

"Um..."

"Is there anything you desire?"

"... I am just an ignorant peasant, and when you say "anything," nothing comes to mind."

"... Sorry. Then, you may choose from among the things in this room. That said, there's nothing of much value in here."

"Then... these. These white..."

"Sugar cubes?"

"They are called... sugar cubes?"

"These will do? They're gone once you eat them."

"You can eat them?"

"Yeah."

"Something this pretty? Fantastic."

"Here."

"It's sweet. And very, very good."

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, when Sakura returned to the harem, there was a surprise. In her room, was a bowl of sugar cubes of various colors, and – and the designs drawn on them! The sun... the moon... stars... flowers... animals... birds... fish... grass... and creatures from the fantasy world. Naturally, it was the king who had gathered all the sugar cubes in the castle and sent them.<em>

_Sakura decided to carefully, lovingly eat them, bit by bit. Her love for the king grew even deeper each time a sugar cube dissolved in her mouth._

* * *

><p>"Sakura, I want to show you things even more beautiful, to let you wear even more lovely clothes, and to let you see all the extraordinary things in the world."<p>

"Your Majesty, even now, I am extremely satisfied."

"Oh..."

* * *

><p><em>Just then, the king's eyes gazed somewhere far off. Sakura's voice did not reach him there.<em>

_Before long, a war began._

_The one who started it was the kindhearted king. He won entire countries and earned money through trade._

_In a blink of an eye, the previously small kingdom engulfed the entire continent._

_The king became exceedingly wealthy._

_A larger castle._

_Rare treasures from other countries._

_Numerous servants._

_A sizable harem._

… _and lots of beautiful concubines._

_Sakura became buried in the gorgeous world. She became small, insignificant, and obscure._

* * *

><p><em>Even the king stopped calling.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, you!"<p>

Sakura looked around. Her?

"Yes, you! His Majesty has summoned you to his bed tonight!"

* * *

><p>"Hi there. Oh, this must be your first time. What's your name?"<p>

"... Sakura."

"I see. Sakura, I will give you a present. Tell me what you want. Anything, anything you would like."

"... Then... Please give me sugar cubes."

"What... Are you making fun of me? You're an odd one."

* * *

><p><em>A big kingdom.<em>

_A big, big kingdom._

_Lots of money._

_Jewels piled up like a mountain._

_Treasures rare in the world._

_Numerous servants._

_...and many, many beautiful concubines._

_Surrounded by those dazzling things, the king became frivolous._

_...and somewhere along the line, he forgot about Sakura._

_Afterward, once in a great while, Sakura would be summoned by the king._

_However, the king would always say this:_

* * *

><p>"Hi there, this must be your first time. What's your name?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa! What are you sitting around for?"<p>

"Has something happened?"

"What do you mean, something? You might you don't know?"

"His Majesty has lost the war!"

* * *

><p><em>It happened so quickly. Having lost the war, the king lost everything in one day.<em>

_All his money._

_The mountain of jewels._

_The rare treasures._

_All the servants in the castle._

…_and all the concubines in his harem._

_And the big kingdom went back to being the original, small castle._

* * *

><p>"So, there's still someone left. The exit's that way. Take whatever you want and get out."<p>

"No."

"A concubine... I do not have anything left. I cannot give you money, treasure, anything. Everything's gone."

"I... do not need any money or treasure. I just need…" She opened her palm.

"Sugar cubes?"

"_It's sweet. And very, very good."_

* * *

><p><em>What a dilemma. I must gather all the sugar cubes in the castle by tomorrow morning.<em>

* * *

><p>Tears streamed down the king's face.<p>

"Whatever is the matter?"

"It's sweet and very, very good... _Sakura_."

* * *

><p><em>A large kingdom.<em>

_Many people._

…_and many concubines. _

_Out of all of them..._

_...only one._

_One alone stayed._

* * *

><p><em>This is a tale from long, long ago.<em>


End file.
